


Take Your Time

by PletroMaximoff



Series: Speedster!Verse [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PletroMaximoff/pseuds/PletroMaximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally nothing but 100% porn without plot. Witty banter and dirty talk galore. That's it. That's literally it.<br/>Technically part of the Speedster!Verse, but literally it doesn't matter at all, apart from a minuscule reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is a thing.

“Either get on with it or get back up here, Pietro.” You gasp, trying to roll your hips, but strong hands stop your movement.

You feel him smirk, lips pressed against your navel where he’s been hovering for _far_ too long.

“Deci nerăbdător, prințesă.” He murmurs quietly, fingers toying at your underwear.

“I wouldn’t be so impatient if you actually _did_ something.” You whine, head thrown back in the mass of pillows on your bed.

“How do I always end up in my boxers, and you still have on everything but your skirt?” He muses, leaning back between your legs.

“Because you’re an overeager idiot?” You retort, pulling the worn out t-shirt over your head (and really that’s how you’d both ended up here, because apparently _someone_ has a thing for seeing you in his clothes.) “Seeing how you aren’t exactly busy down there, you wanna help me out?”

He raises an eyebrow at you before hooking your calf onto his shoulder and pulling off your knee high sock in an exaggerated manner.

“You sure you don’t want to keep them on?” He teases. “They’re very pretty.”

“You’re a pervert.” You laugh, nudging at his head with your now bare toes.

“Mmm, that I am.” He chuckles darkly, sinking back down until his shoulder is pressed against the underside of your thigh. You gasp, a hand tangling in his hair as he licks a stripe up your underwear.

“Possibly not the best time to mention this, but Pi, you desperately need a shower.” You laugh, wiggling your hips to help as Pietro’s fingers are _finally_ hooking onto your underwear to pull them down your legs. Then he stops. _Urgh._

You look down and he’s looking at you with a face that is the absolute definition of incredulousness.

“First you complain I’m taking too long, then you insult me?!” He laughs like he can’t believe what he’s hearing, but he absolutely can because it’s _you_. “Honestly, I am but a simple man, I don’t know what you want from me.”

“I want you to wash your greasy ass hair, was that not obvious?” You murmur, tugging at his hair softly. “Besides, I always insult you, this shouldn’t be a surprise.”

He rolls his eyes, pulling roughly at your underwear, yanking them down your legs and throwing them haphazardly over his shoulder.

“Hey! Watch the merchandise, don’t rip them! These are my favourites!”

“I’ll buy you another pair.”

“You say that and you never do, you asshole.”

“Yeah, well. You have expensive taste.”

“Yeah, I chose you didn’t I? Ripping $30 pairs of underwear every goddamn week starts to get pretty expensive pretty fast. I’m stealing your debit card soon and buying the entire Honey Birdette website, to be honest.”

He looks up at you at that with a grin, crawling up the bed to kiss you.

“If that’s the one you showed me, there is no need to steal. I would hand over my _soul_ if you bought things from there. I liked the uh, those ones with the pearls?” He smiles against your mouth, nipping at your bottom lip affectionately.

“You know those things are $70 a pair, right?”

“Everybody has to treat themselves sometimes.” He murmurs. “Besides, my birthday is coming up, after all.”

You wind your arms around his neck and laugh.

“Very true! Maybe I can buy Wanda a pair, I _have_ been struggling for gift ideas. They even come in red.” You smirk.

He groans in exasperation, but the amusement is evident in his tone as he buries his head in the crook of your neck.

You push at the waistband of his boxers, until they’re as low as you can get them, then you can feel his arm knocking between your thighs as he fumbles to pull them off completely, pressing kisses against your clavicle.

“Just use both hands, _jesus.”_

“Shut up.” He grumbles, before throwing his balled up underwear off the bed. “I got there in the end, no?”

“C’mon, champ. We doing this or what?” You roll your hips against his for emphasis, making him gasp.

“This. It. You. Yep, definitely doing it.”

Then he sinks into you with no warning and you inhale so sharply you nearly choke on air as it hits the back of your throat.

“All work and no foreplay makes Pietro a dull boy?” You let out a breathy giggle, pressing a kiss to his shoulder when he doesn’t move.

He huffs out a laugh, before pressing his lips to yours, kissing you open mouthed and lazy.

“I’m pretty sure all this lip you’re giving me probably counts as foreplay.” He murmurs, pressing your foreheads together as you roll your hips, trying desperately to get him to move.

“You love it.”

“I love you.”

“Shut up and fuck me, you idiot.”

He smirks at you, hands curling around your hips, as he finally begins to move inside of you.

It’s been a long week for you both, the missions have been difficult and worst of all you’ve been separate. With two different natural disasters on pretty much opposite sides of the world they’d needed you both for civilian extraction, and you can’t even remember a time you’ve gone so long without seeing one another.

The separation is what makes his every movement so easy to read. You’ve known Pietro too long in pretty much every capacity. Known him as a friend, as a partner, and as a lover. Which is why all it takes it a choked off gasp and a twitch of a thigh muscle against yours to know he’s a hair breadth away from forgetting himself. You can almost feel him buzzing under his skin, the faint blue hue wisping through the air as his shoulders shake as he presses into you again and again.

“Hey!” Your gasp comes out broken and loud as you tug at his hair. “It’s okay, slow down. It’s okay.”

His eyes snap up to meet yours and he stops moving all together, an embarrassed look on his face. He moves to pull out but you lock your thighs around his hips, squeezing, and reeling him back in.

“No, no. Just calm down. I’m here, okay?” You stroke a hand through his hair, pressing soothing kisses against his closed eyelids. “C’mon, don’t let the team down, no random use of powers in bed, that’s the rule, remember?”

He groans, pressing his cheek to yours.

“That rule has never made sense. I’m not exactly sure what you could do with yours anyway, considering I’ve got you pinned against the mattress.”

“You know exactly what I can do with mine, smartass.” You flick him on the ear gently with a smile, and then roll your hips roughly.

“That I do. Care for a refresher?” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to the underside of your jaw.

“You know you said before you don’t know what you want from me?”

He looks up at you, a furrowed brow at your sudden change in subject.

“I want you to slow down for me. I don’t want it fast.”

“Yeah?” He smirks at you before nosing at your ear, lips trailing down your neck, nipping gently at your pulse point as he presses back into you slowly. “You want me to take my time with you?”

His hands are touching you like you’re made of glass, and it makes you feel so loved, that you almost want to cry.

But that’s not what you’re wanting tonight.

He pulls out again, but you’re quicker than he is, a firm hand on his lower back pushing, and his hips judder forward hard, leaving you both gasping.

His eyes met yours and the blue is almost completely gone, his eyes blown black in lust as he stares at you, and when he speaks his voice is gruff, accent shockingly thick.

“That what you want? You want me to make you feel it?”

“I want you to shut up and get on with it.” You breathe out, fingers rubbing gently at the nape of his neck.

He grins at you, before sinking back in, firmer and slower than before.

Your back arches as he regains his rhythm, pressing in hard and deep, so much so you’re sure to have bruises later as his hips slap against yours, the noise echoing around the room.

He leans back suddenly, pressing your thigh open wider with a strong hand and he’s lets out a self-satisfied noise when your voice changes in pitch.

The hand that’s fallen away from the back of his neck when he sat up is now clinging to Pietro’s bicep, sliding down his arm before coming to rest on his wrist.

Then suddenly his hands are on your hips, holding them down, and he’s pressing in so hard and so fast you can feel yourself shifting up the bed with every thrust. It throws you completely off balance and your hand hovers uncertainly as your back arches, before clapping frantically over your mouth to stifle your noises.

“No, c’mon.” He gasps. “Don’t do that. Wanna _hear_ you.”

He falls forward again onto his elbows, hovering over you, pressing an off centre kiss that reaches more chin than lips. He wrenches your hand away from your mouth, lacing your fingers together and pressing your hand firmly into the mattress.

As he leans further forward to bury his face in the crook of your neck, his angle and the noise you make into his ear is enough to throw him off his rhythm as he groans low in his throat.

“Sound so pretty, you always sound so _fucking_ pretty.” He grits out. “ _atât de bun pentru mine_. Such a good girl.”

You pull at his hair with your free hand, kissing him soundly, moaning into his mouth when he thrusts in particularly hard.

“Missed this, this week.” He gasps out, letting go of your hand. “Missed _you._ _mea destul de Prințesă.”_

You can only whine in response, hands scrabbling desperately at his shoulders as he plows into you at an unmerciful pace. You slide your right hand down between you both, but he catches it before you can even think about touching yourself.

“No.” He growls, his accent thick. “Just me, you come for me and my cock, or not at all.”

You nod at him frantically, rolling your hips trying to meet his thrusts.

“Say it.” He murmurs, panting hotly into your ear. “Say who you’re gonna come for.”

“ _You.”_

“and?”

“Your cock, _fuck,_ I’m so close, _please.”_

Pietro hitches your leg higher on his hip and finds a new angle, burying his face in your chest. Your hands slide firmer onto his shoulders, pulling him closer where he’s pressing hot open mouthed kisses into your cleavage. The gentle scrape of his teeth on the underside of your breast, and a firm hand pulling your hips higher is all it takes, and you’re gone. The world bursts into sunbeams as you come, and Pietro doesn’t relent, just carries on fucking you through your orgasm and the aftershocks and you’ve never been more thankful for the soundproofing in the tower.

Pietro is still moving inside of you, the vein in the side of his neck is bulging as he pants into the crook of your neck, like he’s chasing his release but he can’t quite catch it, like he’s not quite fast enough.

No longer supporting his weight on his elbows, Pietro is pretty much draped entirely over you, and you spread your legs wider to accommodate him, and when you do he lets out a guttural moan.

“C’mon, baby.” You whine, nipping at his earlobe. “You gonna come for me? Fill me up? You feel so good, so _big.”_

Pietro gasps and bites down on your shoulder as he presses deep inside you, his rhythm breaking up and thrusts turning erratic.

“Yeah, c’mon.” You croon softly into his ear. “You fuck me so good, you’re always so good to me.” Your breath hitches as he thrusts in harder than before. You splay your fingers open wide on his back, before sliding one hand up the back of his neck to tangle in his hair.

“You gonna make me wet inside? Make me yours?” You tug gently at his hair, and that’s apparently all he needs as he groans low and loud into your ear, his hips stilling pressed firmly against yours as he empties himself inside of you.

He doesn’t move for what feels like an age, as you stroke your hand through his hair. He says something, but his face is pressed so firmly into your shoulder you don’t understand a word.

“Could you repeat that in English?” You laugh. “Or Sokovian, or any other language I know, preferably at a volume I understand.”

He raises his head to look at you, before pressing his smiling lips to yours.

“I said, how about round 2?” He looks down at you through long lashes, smiling widely.

“Considering that if you count this morning, this was already round 3, I think not.” You sweep a thumb across his cheekbone. “Besides I’m tired and gross.”

“You’re never gross.” He murmurs, pressing your lips together.

“Hmm, nice try, charmer. C’mon, come get a shower with me.” You huff out a laugh, brushing away the loose hairs on his forehead.

He waves you away, muttering about how he’ll have one in the morning, and how it’s “too much effort to move.”

You roll away from him and off of the bed, making your way into the ensuite bathroom. As soon as you get there you promptly decide you’re way too tired to shower as well. In the end, it takes you less than 45 seconds to clean yourself up and when you zoom back into the bedroom, your contrail emitting a soft glow in the darkened room, you’re greeted with the sight of Pietro’s bare ass as he leans off of the bed. He’s rummaging around for something down his (completely obscenely messy) side of the bed. You roll your eyes, climbing under the covers, rolling onto your side to look at Pietro.

“Hey.” You give him a gentle tap on the ass. “What are you looking for?”

He doesn’t respond, instead lets out a small “aha!” and then a tablet and a wallet land next to you on the bed with soft _thump_ sound. Pietro grabs both items in his hands as he lifts the covers, climbing underneath, and sitting up against the headboard. He hooks an arm around your waist, dragging you back up the bed, your arm draping lazily across his torso. You look up at him with a furrowed brow, before rolling your eyes as you peer at the screen and realise the URL he’s typing in.

“Okay, see. I like the black ones. But I mean, we’re world famous, right? Surely if we asked they could make them in blue?”

“Why do you they have to be blue? Look, those are black and gold. Matching underwear is great, but matching it with my uniform is next level _.”_

He cups your jaw with a grin, tracing your bottom lip with his thumb.

“Mmm, but your underwear matching _my_ uniform would be even better.”

You roll away from him, rolling your eyes.

“Go to sleep, Pietro.”

There’s a clattering, and the lock sound of the tablet, and then he’s plastered to your back, arms wrapped tightly around your middle, a soft kiss pressed against your shoulder blade.

“But, _blue!”_ He whispers excitedly, and you can hear the grin in his voice.

You don’t respond, just kick him gently in the shin.

It goes quiet, and soon you can feel the beginnings of sleep take hold. The soft sound of Pietro’s breath in your ear, the steady warm beat of his heart against your back, and the security of his legs tangled with yours are all you need.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO  
> This was the first time I've actually written smut? I hope it wasn't obvious, haha. I figured i'd put the authors note at the end as I feel like if I admitted that at the start of the fic, it just crushes your expectations.  
> But comments are more than appreciated, I'd love to hear what you guys thought! Whether it was any good, or whether I should just dig myself a hole and never ever emerge from it, haha.


End file.
